<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Падение героя by Capta1n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145650">Падение героя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n'>Capta1n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Fantastic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Веному наконец-то удаётся схватить Питера Паркера и завладеть его телом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Падение героя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Судя по всему, в этот раз Паркер сделал самую роковую ошибку в его жизни: он подошёл слишком близко к противнику, за что и поплатился.<br/>
Симбиот не стал церемониться и, воспользовавшись его промахом, кинул юношу в ближайшую стену. Казалось бы, что в этом такого? Питера и до этого почти каждый раз швыряли обо всё, что можно и нельзя. Но на этот раз парню повезло меньше всего. Он уже достаточно долго сражался и сильно устал, успев разозлить это существо, а чем оно злее, тем сильнее становилось, потому и сила удара была немалой.<br/>
Удар пришёлся на спину, выбив из юноши весь воздух. Парень попытался встать после перенесённого ушиба, опираясь о стену, но тело его не слушалось: ноги подкашивались, голова кружилась, лёгкие отказывались дышать.<br/>
Когда Питер успел более или менее прийти в себя, то осознал, что чутьё уже просто сходит с ума от надвигающейся опасности. Но иметь много ума не надо, чтобы понять, что именно тебе грозит, когда над тобой нависла одна сплошная чёрная гора мышц.<br/>
Предпринять герой, естественно, ничего не успел. Веном оскалился всеми своими многочисленными острыми зубами, и с громким рыком, схватив Паркера за туловище, швырнул о бетонную плиту крыши, на которой и происходила стычка.<br/>
Вышибать из парня было уже нечего. Болело полностью всё тело, поэтому Питер даже не мог определить, какие увечья нанёс ему очередной удар.<br/>
Сил встать у него уже не осталось, да и полученные повреждения не позволили бы, поэтому парень так и остался лежать, пытаясь вдохнуть воздуха, ибо сознание уже начало мутнеть от недостатка кислорода. Сейчас он был больше похож на выброшенную из воды рыбу: такой же беспомощный, судорожно хватающий ртом воздух.<br/>
Симбиот замер, хрипло дыша и напряжённо вглядываясь в противника, словно оценивая, на что тот ещё был способен.<br/>
Судя по всему, он посчитал, что нанёс достаточно урона Пауку, поэтому, к величайшему удивлению юноши, не предпринял никаких действий для дальнейшего нанесения увечий.<br/>
Он наклонился над парнем и, схватив когтистой лапой за шею, поднял в воздух. Питер тряпичной куклой повис в воздухе, лишь инстинктивно схватившись за когти симбиота.<br/>
Веном замер, слегка наклонив голову набок, будто бы высматривая что-то в своей жертве. Понять что именно, было трудно, так как у него полностью отсутствовали зрачки.<br/>
Наконец Питер не выдержал:<br/>
- Чего же ты медлишь? Давно бы уже прикончил… - прохрипел он, проделывая последние попытки высвободится из цепких когтей пришельца.<br/>
Веном ничего не ответил, помедлил ещё пару секунд, а затем резко, будто желая впечатать, прижал его к стене. В этот момент Паркер уже было решил, что его шея переломится, как хрупкая соломинка, но в этот раз симбиот точно рассчитал силу.<br/>
Теперь положение паучка стало чуть лучше, по крайне мере, он уже мог касаться ногами земли.<br/>
Чудовище чуть приоткрыло пасть с острыми зубами, из которой свесился ярко-розовый длинный язык, по коему медленно стекала слюна. Монстр то и дело обдавал лицо юноши своим частым дыханием. Паркеру довелось лицезреть не самую приятную картину.<br/>
Краем глаза он заметил, что вторая рука Венома начинает приближаться к его лицу, что ему очень не понравилось. Он ждал худшего, но лапа всего лишь сорвала маску.<br/>
- Питер Паркерррр… - прорычал пришелец, не ослабляя хватки.<br/>
- Так ты всё-таки соизволил заговорить? – выдал хриплый смешок юноша, после чего почувствовал, как его шею сжали ещё сильнее.<br/>
- Ты отверг нассс, но это не значит, что мы не получим желаемого… - на лице, а вернее сказать на морде, явно прослеживалась ухмылка.<br/>
До Питера медленно начал доходить весь смысл фразы, сказанный монстром.<br/>
- Поверь, я не лучший кандидат на роль носителя.<br/>
- Это не тебе решать, - отрезал Веном.<br/>
Паркер с ужасом почувствовал, как его руки медленно начинают «тонуть» в лапе симбиота. Чёрная масса медленно ползла по рукам и шее. По мере её продвижения, герой чувствовал неприятную прохладу в месте соприкосновения с чёрной субстанцией. Он буквально каждой клеткой своего тела чувствовал, как теряет контроль над телом, как немеют руки, мышцы шеи, а затем лица и груди. Сопротивляться не было сил, да и он уже понял, что это было бесполезно, он попался, ему оставалось только не давать пришельцу захватить контроль над разумом.<br/>
Медленно «чёрная морда» перед ним растаяла, превращаясь в однородную массу, распространявшуюся по всему его телу. Лапа тоже исчезла, поэтому парень медленно сполз по стене вниз, так как больше его ничто не держало, а плоть ему уже не принадлежала.<br/>
Он услышал лишь глухой стук тела, приземлившегося рядом. Очевидно, это был прошлый носитель симбиота, но самого его он уже не увидел.<br/>
Вместо тела он теперь не чувствовал ничего, даже боли, лишь лёгкую прохладу и спокойствие.<br/>
Свободным от чёрной массы осталась только часть лица.<br/>
Дыхание выровнялось, адреналин полностью был выкачан монстром. Питер не чувствовал себя настолько спокойным, наверное, с тех времён, когда ещё не был Человеком-Пауком.<br/>
Чёрное, словно нефть, вещество, уже подбиралась к глазам, вынуждая Питера закрыть их. Он погрузился в темноту, не чувствуя самого себя, лишь пустота и холод.<br/>
- Теперь ты ничего не можешь, – резкий и неприятный голос в голове.<br/>
- Ошибаешься, я всё ещё остаюсь собой, - если бы Питер мог, то он непременно бы улыбнулся.<br/>
- Ненадолго…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>